1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dipeptide sweetening composition. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a dipeptide sweetening composition having a thickness and a roundness like sucrose in its taste, the sweetness of which is improved over that of dipeptide sweeteners alone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dipeptide sweeteners such as .alpha.-L-aspartyl-L-phenyl-alanine-methylester are generally known as sweetening agents which have the quality of possessing a clear initial sweet taste without leaving an unpleasant bitter taste behind as do the likes of saccharin. Problems have arisen, however, in that the sweetness of the dipeptide sweeteners does not last as long as that of sucrose. Moreover, the conventional dipeptide sweeteners have a monotonous quality without thickness, and tend to lack roundness in their taste quality.
Dipeptide sweeteners potentially have great commercial application, especially as low-calorie sweeteners, since the sweetness intensity of dipeptide sweeteners is about 50 to 200 times or more of that of sucrose, and they have no discernible unpleasant aftertaste like saccharin and other synthetic sweetening agents. A need therefore continues to exist for a dipeptide sweetening composition which can be substituted for sucrose and has almost the same sweetness qualities as sucrose.